Vampire Meets Sparkles
by RyokoHokage
Summary: When a vampire Seiten Taisei takes shelter from the sun inside Ouran Academy, it's only a matter if time before he gets discovered! One vampire youkai plus one richboy who sparkles equals all sorts of wild fun!


Seiten Taisei had been alive for so many centuries now that he had lost count. He had originally been a youkai, born of the earth, who was immortal. However, these days he was something much more darker. With humans running amuck over the earth youkai were something of a story tale. Not that he was feeling his youkai blood anymore. He had become something more demonic, in a sense.

A vampire.

Seiten remembered it like it was yesterday, though it was several hundred years ago. It was after the Sanzo group had saved the world from the foul minus waves that plagued the land. A vampire had bitten Seiten's neck whilst he slept. Seiten awoke, killing the fool vampire, but in the commotion he had accidentally become a vampire himself. Seiten cursed himself for that. Soon he learned that he needed blood to survive. Something he found annoying.

Needing blood wasn't the only annoying thing about having changed into a vampire. There was the bad reaction to sunlight, which stung to where he could manage so long as he ate recently. There was also the fact that he could no longer see his reflection. Having to be invited into a home was the biggest annoyance of all and made feeding in secret a huge pain, at first at least. He found much more easier ways around that these days. His skin being cold whenever he touched someone was something he found annoying as well, though he did use it to his advantage sometimes.

There were some things about being a vampire that he enjoyed, such as the fangs he felt improved his image. There was also the boost to his strength, though he was honestly already over powered to the point of godmodding, as the youth of this century called it. There was also the night vision. He could see perfectly in the darkness.

If it weren't for the constant need for blood, Seiten would have enjoyed being a vampire just a little bit more. It wasn't as if he always felt the need for it, but when it hit it hit hard. He tried to always drink some daily, but if he got busy with something to end his boredom he sometimes forgot.

It was like that today.

Wondering the streets of a certain city in Japan, Seiten hissed as the sun began to rise. He hated those first few rays of sunlight that shot out like a wave to hit him. It wouldn't kill him unless he stayed out in it for a long period of time without eating. So long as he ate he would survive, however he hadn't eaten since the night before this last one and so it stung a bit more. He felt his body demand to find sanctuary in a building for the next few hours.

His narrow eyes scanned the area for the first building he saw and he rushed over to it. He knew he should have worn a watch today to remind him of the time. He cursed the sun as he climbed into the first window he could find. He didn't know what this building was exactly, but he hurried to find a closed off room where he could be alone till the sun set or till he could find a suitable victim to drain some blood from. He would scold himself later for not feeding before roaming the streets tonight in search of something fun to do.

As Seiten looked around the place he found himself in, he cursed under his breath. All these halls had nothing but large wall scaling windows that just let the sun right in. Opening one room after the next only brought more windows and more sunlight. It took a long while before Seiten was able to find a room that wasn't like the others. He didn't read the label that was outside the room, but he saw that most of the windows were covered by drapes since no one had been there yet today and better yet, there was an area hidden behind a large thick curtain.

Seiten smirked at that and dashed over to it immediately. He sighed with relief as the darkness was wholesome here. He noticed a bit of fallen or maybe just excess curtain laying in a sort of bundle on the floor in the back area nearest the wall and yawned, feeling tired. It seemed like a good enough place to sleep, good enough for him at least. It seemed clean and soft which only made him yawn wider. He still didn't know what this building was and honestly it was the furthest thing from his mind as sleep beckoned him. He would scold himself later for not making it back to the safe haven he had currently in Japan before sun rise. For right now, he just wanted to sleep.

He curled up in a cat like way as he covered himself more in the curtain and fell right to sleep.

Many hours passed as the young looking vampire slept peacefully without worry. It wasn't until the late afternoon that everything suddenly changed.

"Tamaki, I fail to see how that would be-" A male voice started to say, only to be cut off by another male voice which was significantly louder and more annoying to Seiten's sharp pointed ears.

"Don't be so silly, Kyoya! It will be great!" The happier and more energetic male cried as Seiten was sure he was smiling like an idiot.

Seiten was awoke by this loudness, of course, but it was the bursting through the door that had originally caused him to stir. He felt tense as he hoped the males wouldn't come this way and discover him. Seiten covered himself more in the curtain and tried to keep the urge to slay them all. After all, the sun was still up he figured. He didn't want to deal with that just yet. He wished there was an outstanding warning not to wake him. Seiten was never the best morning, or in this instance, night person. He hated being woken up, especially by loud annoying things.

"Now who shut some of these curtains? I don't remember us leaving it this way last evening." The cool sounding and serious voice of the one called Kyoya said.

Seiten's ears managed to pick up most of what was happening, including what he figured was this Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

"Honey-sempai? Would you mind opening those for me while I see to the other arrangements for today?" Kyoya asked yet another male who had just entered the room.

Seiten cursed his luck as the room suddenly filled with more and more humans.

"Sure thing, Kyoya!" Giggled what Seiten figured to be some sort of small child from the aggravatingly cute tone.

Seiten listened as he knew the child was now dashing about the room opening all the curtains in sight like a tornado. Seiten could only growl inside his mind as he hoped that wouldn't mean this back curtain he was currently hiding behind.

"All done, Kyoya! So~ Can I have some cake now!?" The cute sounding child known as Honey asked the serious and cool sounding one known as Kyoya.

"I don't see why not. Just remember to share with the guests as they arrive. I didn't buy this cake just so you could eat it all yourself." Kyoya said as he was now sitting and typing something into a laptop.

The next few minutes were drowned out as Seiten swore he had just entered some sort of hell. The room quickly filled with not only three more men, but tons of females as well. This wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't being so loud and the smell of flesh and cake weren't present. He felt himself drool a little as he tried to contain the urge to bust out of his little area and rush them all for sweets and blood.

Despite being a vampire and surviving off of blood, he still enjoyed eating normal food. It just didn't sustain him in the slightest. Having had a huge appetite for food when he was just a youkai, his hunger for blood was more intense than a regular vampire. A regular vampire could go a few weeks without feeding. Seiten on the other hand, couldn't go more than two days without blood.

Seiten rolled his eyes as he heard the stupid giggles of females that seemingly had no brains in their skulls whatsoever. He hated people like that. Stupid idiots who would believe the sky was purple if you told them it was. It was especially annoying since the one known as "Tamaki' seemed to be the most annoying and stupid of them all, yet seemed to be the leader of these idiots. Seiten was sure they were involved in some sort of weird flirting ritual that should lead to mating, yet no mating actually took place amongst the youths. Seiten found that odd and yet just wished they would all leave as soon as possible.

What seemed to be a several hours passed so slowly, but soon Seiten noticed the females were slowly leaving the room. He was thankful for that as he felt weak from hunger. Not that he was able to die so easily, but he felt a sluggish feeling as the lust for food deepened inside him. Seiten rolled his eyes once again as that loud and most annoying one, Tamaki, cooed and cheered goodbye to everyone.

Soon there were only two people left in the room besides Seiten himself.

"Aren't you leaving too, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he stood near the door Seiten wished they would both walk out of and never return again.

"In a moment. There's just one more thing I want to do here before I go." Tamaki said rather softly, surprising Seiten since the idiot had been so loud most of the evening.

"I see. Well, have fun then." Kyoya spoke pleasantly before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Seiten felt that tense feeling build up immediately as he listened to the sounds of Tamaki's footsteps growing ever closer. Seiten cursed inside his mind as he made sure he was completely covered in the curtain he had been sleeping in for the better part of the day. He didn't want to be discovered, yet every part of his being sensed he was about to be caught here. He would have left the area by now, but he didn't want to risk the sun still being up. His body felt as if the sunlight was still present in the world. It was just something a vampire could feel, then again, maybe it was just because of what Seiten was before becoming a vampire that allowed him to sense such things.

As he heard Tamaki pull back the curtain that hid not only Seiten from view, but also a rather expensive grand piano, Seiten held his breath. He didn't exactly need to breath, it was just something he did out of habit.

"Huh? I don't remember these curtains being like that before." Tamaki wondered out loud as Seiten cursed several times in his head.

Tamaki wandered over to the curtain bundle Seiten was hidden in and reached for it. Seiten smelled the flesh of the warm one closer to him and could no longer contain his urge to feed as he felt Tamaki pull off the makeshift blanket from Seiten's body. With Seiten already discovered now, he took it one step further and pulled Tamaki, the annoying one, closer.

"Don't scream…" Seiten hissed into the male's ear as he forced Tamaki's head to tilt just slightly to the side.

With the area of the blonds' neck free and in view, Seiten bared his sharp fangs and bit down on that soft neck to feed.


End file.
